There is a sheet on which a wireless tag (radio frequency (RF) tag) is provided. There is an apparatus which forms an image by an electrophotographic method on the sheet, writes information to the wireless tag, and reads the information.
In the electrophotographic method, since heat and pressure are applied in a fixing portion or the like for fixing a toner image, there is a case where the wireless tag fails. In this case, the writing of information to the wireless tag fails. In addition, even when the wireless tag does not fail, there is also a case where the writing of information to the wireless tag fails.
In a case where the writing of information to the wireless tag fails, confusion is caused because a sheet to which the writing of information is successful and a sheet to which the writing of information fails exist together at the discharge destination of the sheet.